Kanjor Intelligence Agencies
Kanjor Intelligence Agencies details the former organisational structure of the intelligence agencies of the Confédération des Deux Kanjors. For information on the current organisational structure please refer to the Service de Sécurité de Kanjor. = FSB = Ф'едера́льная 'слу́жба б'езопа́сности каниорской Федера́ции ('F'ederal'naya '''S'luzhba 'B'ezopasnosti Kaniorskoi Federatsii) (Federal Security Service of the Kanjorian Federation) The FSB (ФСБ) is a state security organization in Kanjor. The FSB reportedly has a total of over 55,000 employees. According FSB Director Patrushev to only 35,000 "operatives" are serving in the FSB as of mid-1997 numerical discrepancy is probably resolved by adding some 20,000 support staff to the ranks of the "operatives". Heads of the FSB * '''Nikolai Platonovich Patrushev, since 2268 The FSB structure * Counterintelligence Department * Anti terrorist Department * Analysis, Forecasts and Strategic Planning Department * Personnel and Management Department * Operational Support Department * Directorate of Analysis and Suppression of the Activity of Criminal Organizations * Investigation Directorate * Operational-Search Directorate * Operational-Technical Measures Directorate * Internal Security Directorate * Administration Directorate * Prison * Scientific-Technical centre = GRU = Г'ла́вное 'Разве́дывательное У'правле́ние ('G'lavnoe '''R'azvedyvatel'noe 'U'pravlenie) (Main Intelligence Directorate) The GRU, which is subordinate to the General Staff, is organized into Directorates, Directions, and Sections, which are responsible for the proccurement and processing of intelligence, as well as for supporting activities. The GRU today is a cohesive, highly efficient, and professional military intelligence agency. The GRu is working and using all kind of intelligence possibilities like communications intelligence (COMINT), electronic intelligence (ELINT), radar intelligence (RADINT), telemetry intelligence (TELINT) und infrared sets reconnaissance. GRU Organization * '''First Deputy Director The First Deputy Director of the GRU, a post held by a Colonel General, is responsible for all procurement intelligence operations, other than those peformed by other main directorates. In addition to a number of subordinate Directorates, four Directions report to the First Deputy Director: ** First Direction is responsible for agent intelligence in the Moscow region ** Second Direction is responsible for agent intelligence in Likatonia ** Third Direction is responsible for international liberation movements ** Fourth Direction carries out agent operations from foreign territory * First Directorate The First Directorate (agent intelligence) consisted of five Directions, each of which is responsible for collection in Terran countries. * Second Directorate The Second Directorate (front intelligence) includes a number of Directions responsible for operational intelligence collection and dissemination in the SOTO Hemisphere. ** First Direction''controls tactical level reconnaissance. ** ''Second Direction manages agent recruitment and the development of agent networks in or adjacent to areas of wartime responsibility. ** Third Direction is responsible for spetsnaz operations within target countries. ** Fourth Information Direction is responsible for intelligence collection management and analysis. ** Fifth Direction is responsible for signals (SIGINT) and electronic ELINT. ** Sixth Direction special purpose osnazovtsi signals troops are responsible for special signals ** Seventh Direction is responsible for ciphers and communications security * Third Directorate The Third Directorate includes a number of Directions responsible for operational intelligence collection and dissemination in Keymon. * Fourth Directorate The Fourth Directorate includes a number of Directions responsible for operational intelligence collection and dissemination in Deltaria and Likatonia. * Fifth Directorate The Fifth Directorate manages operational intelligence, and intelligence organizations within fronts, fleets, and military districts. In the army, all of the chiefs of the military district intelligence fall under the command of the Fifth Directorate head. And fleet intelligence officers (Naval Staff Second Directorate Chiefs) are under the control of naval intelligence, which in turn falls under the Fifth Directorate of the GRU. * Sixth Directorate The Sixth Directorate, headed by a Lieutenant General, is responsible for electronic intelligence. This includes clandestine collection from embassies in foreign states, as well as Electronic Intelligence Regiments which are directly subordinated to the Sixth Directorate, which also controls the activities of electronic intelligence assets which are organic to land, sea and air combatant forces. * Cosmic Intelligence Directorate The Cosmic Intelligence Directorate is responsible for space-based intelligence collection. It includes activities at launch sites, a variety of research institutes, and a central coordinating facility. * Fleet Intelligence The Chief of Fleet Intelligence, an office held by a Vice Admiral, is a Deputy of the GRU Director, although operational tasking and coordination is conducted through the Fifth Directorate. Fleet Intelligence consists of five Directorates: ** Odufart Sea Fleet Intelligence Directorate ** Sea of Lost Souls Fleet Intelligence Directorate ** Straight of Kanjor Fleet Intelligence Directorate ** Peractic Ocean Fleet Intelligence Directorate ** Fleet Cosmic Intelligence Directorate, responsible for space-based ocean surveillance = SVR = С'лужба 'внешней р'азведки ('S'luzhba '''V'neshney 'R'azvedki) (Foreign Intelligence Service) Headquartered in Moscow, the SVR has offices in Russian embassies, consulates and trade establishments throughout the world. The operational core of the SVR is eleven geographical departments, which supervises SVR employees assigned to residencies abroad. These officers, or rezidenty, operate under legal cover, engaging in intelligence collection, espionage, and active measures. Although SVR personnel frequently use diplomatic cover when assigned abroad, the SVR frequently uses journalists for cadre work, and many SVR intelligence officers consider it one of the best covers. The SVR has ca 13.000+ members in its rows. Director of the SVR * '''Sergei Lebedev, since 2268 SVR Organization * Directorate S, which is responsible for illegal agents (those under deep cover) throughout the world; * Directorate T, responsible for the collection of scientific and technological intelligence; and * Directorate K, which carries out infiltration of foreign intelligence and security services and exercises surveillance over Russian citizens abroad. * Service I, which analyzes and distributes intelligence collected by SVR foreign intelligence officers and agents, publishes a daily current events summaries for the Politburo, and make assessments of future world developments; * Service A, which is responsible for planning and implementing active measures; and * Service R, which evaluates SVR operations abroad. * The Foreign Intelliegence Academy is the main training establishment for the SVR. Category:Kanjor